


Adopt a Cat Month

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam is Sane, Cats, Crack, Dean doesn't like cats, Gen, LITERALLY, Maybe - Freeform, No one else is though, Pet Names, Talking Animals, except the cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Castiel, Dean, Sam, and Adam adopt a cat. It goes about as well as it to be expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adopt a Cat Month

The poor cat has seven names and seven owners with seven different ideas of how to feed him, six of whom probably shouldn’t be allowed anywhere near animals.

 

Michael calls it Chatiel because he insists that it’s a “divine feline.” He only feeds it wild salmon and roe.

 

Lucifer calls it Lucifer because “apparently, Sam, I have no idea how to name things, according to your big brother.” He feeds it whole mice.

 

Gabriel calls it Candy because “I love candy even more than you, Sammy!” He tries to feed it after its namesake, much to its Sane Owner’s (Adam’s) dismay.

 

Castiel calls it Princess because “He _is_ a Princess, Dean.” He feeds it Fancy Feast because “Only the best for Your Highness.”

 

Dean calls it ‘cat’ because “I’m not a cat person, Cas. Why Michael wanted one is beyond me.” If it were up to him, the cat wouldn’t eat.

 

Sam calls it Mr. Fuzzy Boots the Third even though there was no Mr. Fuzzy Boots the Second or Mr. Fuzzy Boots the First because “Dean, I swear to Lucifer that if you call me a girl one more time, I’ll tell Michael!” If it were up to him, the cat would eat nothing but its favorite treats. (The cat likes Girly Owner. He has nice hair.)

 

Adam calls the cat Fritz. He tells the others that it’s “the least stupid name I can think of,” but later, in private, he tells the cat that he’s “named after a King.” The cat starts to purr and Adam rewards him with a big bowl of generic cat food.

 

“You’re my favorite,” the cat says.

 

The human looks alarmed for a moment, then shakes his head and grins. “I’m not even going to ask which of our angels pulled that little trick.”

 

The cat meows. “You don’t wanna know.” 


End file.
